


NexT U

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 就像他唱著的歌詞一樣，Next是他，沒有別人了。那其他也就不重要了。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Kudos: 21





	NexT U

**Author's Note:**

> 架空 樂團成員洗牌有  
> 主doon 副cp we00s/旭明

01

金建學的住處挺小，孫東柱一雙大眼睛溜溜轉了一圈，覺得自己只要抬腳可能就會踢到角落的啞鈴。如果那樣的話他就不理金建學了。五分鐘？金建學笑著問，孫東柱把他推坐到僅有的一張單人沙發椅，自己再坐上他的大腿，也沒回答，只是狠狠捏了他的手臂一把，差點沒讓整個社區都知道。  
房間小歸小，東西堆疊著也是挺整齊的，孫東柱原本預計的單身男子公寓應該要再混亂些。「要吃點東西嗎？拉麵？」金建學拍了拍他的腿，換來孫東柱的一陣盯，男男女女的邀約假以食物包裝，而他們先是直白地走進屋裡了，卻要真誠地吃起拉麵嗎？

「建學哥是傻瓜嗎。」  
「不是、我……」金建學捧住東柱半張臉，厚實的手指順到耳垂撫摸著，「東柱你希望我怎麼做？」

親暱的手讓耳尖可見地發紅發燙，但孫東柱沒躲，最一開始他就是過分直進的那個，可能金建學也感到困擾，但還是沒有把他推開，所以他也沒什麼好躲的，一雙手探進金建學修短的髮絲，吻在髮間。

02

孫東柱最初認識金建學的時候他還染著一頭半長的金髮，淺淺的髮色在酒吧的舞台燈光下變著樣貌，但反正是神采飛揚的，站在樂團中心扶著立麥，聲音和孫東柱接下來被灌的第一口酒差不多醇。他在二十歲生日的前幾個小時以慶祝為由被帶到孫東明朋友的樂團表演的地方，現場比他想像的要安靜許多，人們多半低聲交談，或徒留酒杯和冰塊碰撞的聲音，音樂還是佔了最大宗。

孫東明領他到吧檯，同一個看上去二十五六歲的男人打招呼，「勇訓哥是這裡的老闆。」孫東明介紹道，對方也親切的同他寒暄，知道是他們雙胞胎生日，孫東柱又是第一次來這樣的地方，調了杯酒推給他，孫東柱看了眼孫東明，後者給他一個肯定的微笑，都說不要接陌生人的酒，但自家胞兄的熟人總該是沒有問題，他啜了一口，沒有想像中辣嗓子的感覺，只是溫溫的帶一點點刺激味蕾的苦味，總體來說是順口好喝的。  
他慢慢喝，孫東明又給他指台上的人介紹，「那個貝斯手是我朋友，我跟你提過的。」說叫李寄旭，和他們同年，很有才華的人，孫東柱聽那中間主唱唱歌，忍不住問，孫東明說他也不認識，好像是最近李寄旭找的替補，不然等等他們下台讓李寄旭介紹一下，孫東柱沒什麼意見，就是覺得那人唱歌聲音很好聽，認識也好不認識也罷，放著一份欣賞也沒關係。

樂團只唱到十點半，看他們下了台雙胞胎在經過陳勇訓同意後往後台走，遠遠看過去卻沒看到那個唱歌的人，孫東明朝人堆裡揮手，個頭矮小的貝斯手受旁邊背著吉他的人提醒才轉過頭，「東明！」  
孫東柱認得是誰後往對方點了下頭算是打聲招呼，而後就和孫東明說了去下洗手間。其實也有點避開的意思，說是雙胞胎，他倆性子卻差得很多，東明比較善於社交一點，和人聊天總是沒完，自己和那些人也不認識，待在那裡總覺得尷尬。

他進洗手間洗了把臉，剛剛要離開吧台時一口氣把半杯酒灌下肚，酒是不烈也被他催得發暈，酒氣薰染得泛紅的臉被水花打上冷得刺臉，但腦裡還是有點鈍，抬頭轉身一個踉蹌撞到了人，身子是被穩住了，再看是那一樣晃眼的金髮，比台上多隔了一副眼鏡，距離卻是近了。  
近了太多。他還有點暈，對方比他先意識到這樣姿勢的尷尬，腰間的手輕輕推開距離握在手臂上把人扶好站著，「沒事吧？」  
「沒事，謝謝。」孫東柱腦子還在燒，沒理清楚緒頭又脫口而出，「你唱歌很好聽。」

話太突然，對方有些愣，但孫東柱看起來有點呆，明顯是醉了，語氣卻誠懇，他不禁失笑，低聲說了謝謝，紅著的耳朵尖看起來很不好意思，他的笑聲和那句道謝鑽進孫東柱現在岩漿似的腦海燒光了，炸開一點零星火花譯出資訊……聲音好低，和唱歌不一樣，而且好容易害臊。

他們倆一起走回來的時候孫東明吃驚地瞪大了眼睛，依著他對孫東柱的了解這也是無可厚非，李寄旭倒是淡定多了，順理成章地彼此介紹，唱歌的人似乎也有點意外，但沒多說什麼，話是對著大家說的，目光卻是看著孫東柱。  
「我叫金建學。」

03

回去之後孫東明和孫東柱問起金建學的事，孫東柱一五一十說了，換來孫東明一陣叨唸，孫東柱沒反駁，只覺得有趣，平時都是他在嘮叨東明的，結果今天反而是他好多失常，好像添了一個年歲變了一個人。  
東明唸完他，感覺也沒被聽進去多少，二十歲的第一個晚上也就不要敗興致了，又聊起他以後也會加入樂團，當的鍵盤手，孫東柱問能不能去看他們表演，但東明是不敢再放東柱一個人在酒吧裡頭了，便沒說話，東柱半催促半討好地搖了下他的肩膀，他才說：「如果其他人同意，你可以來看我們練習。」

本來也就沒什麼可反對的，於是孫東柱成了練團室常駐的成員之一，職位是打雜。反正你閒著也是閒著。雙胞胎哥哥理所當然地說，然後被胞弟用礦泉水瓶敲了一下，唉唉大叫，而後者繼續若無其事把其他飲料分給其他人，到金建學的時候碰巧剩下一罐黑咖啡，對方露出有點困擾的樣子。

「啊，這個，LEEDO哥不喝苦的。」旁邊李寄旭看到了，調著貝斯弦一邊笑著解釋，「很意外吧。」  
明明看上去這麼硬漢的樣子，但只喝冰茶或果汁，其他人也調笑道，而當事人紅了耳朵尖撓了撓頭，說不好意思啊。  
孫東柱躊躇了下，把給自己留的可樂換給了他，「可樂可以的話？」  
「啊……不用勉強換的。」  
「沒關係，我本來就喝咖啡的。」

對方才放下心來，接過飲料說了聲謝謝，過低的音頻撓得孫東柱從耳朵癢到心骨，被什麼搔刮著一樣，只把對方不喝苦給記住了。

04

孫東明囑咐陳勇訓給孫東柱下了禁酒令，待在老闆旁邊也別接了哪杯來路不明的飲料，只給他調了一杯果汁底的Mocktail，當作享受氣氛。孫東柱扁了扁嘴，說孫東明像老媽子似的，但捧著漂亮的酒杯也就算了，他也不是那麼喜歡酒的味道。

孫東明從小到大的表演經歷不少，有時候雙胞胎會一起上台，比較大一點後孫東柱還是在台下更多，所以以往當觀眾的時候，總是看著台上閃閃發光的孫東明，不過現在就有點游移了。沒辦法，他給自己找藉口，燈光主要就是聚集在中心嘛，其他一片昏暗，那他放眼望去，肯定是要被金建學吸走目光。

開場先是cover了一首知名西洋樂團的曲子，作為炒熱氣氛的用途恰如其分，對孫東柱而言，雖然因為練習的時候都聽過了，沒什麼驚喜感，不過在氣氛的渲染下也覺得有些沸騰，酒吧應該是這樣的嗎？旁邊的陳勇訓則是笑笑回答他，大家開心就好。

金建學在投入的時候，整個身體都會跟著打節拍，特別是手部動作，練習的時候看，偶爾會覺得好笑，但真的在這樣的氛圍下只能說出帥氣，扶著立麥頭微微後仰的時候，有點過長的瀏海就會順著地心引力往後和旁邊分開，露出一雙眼睛就著角度俯瞰台下，恍惚天神憐憫眾生，天堂樂音洗滌凡人，以至於結束的時候，孫東柱還是沉醉在裏頭，反射性鼓鼓掌，再被其他人的尖叫和掌聲喚醒，再用力拍手。  
金建學在台上，慢慢抽離表演的狀態，努力勾出靦腆的笑，無意間看過去孫東柱這裡的時候，被小孩陶醉的樣子逗笑了，笑得更開的時候又被其他團員調侃，我們LEEDO哥，今天很開心啊？

他摀住嘴，收束表情，卻還是止不住上揚的臉部肌肉，最後放棄掩蓋乾脆坦承，可能是吧。

05

樂團最近的新聞是李寄旭跟孫東明告白了，用自己寫的一首曲子。足夠浪漫足夠李寄旭，但不足以讓孫東明當場失去理智答應李寄旭。

「很浪漫沒錯，也不是不喜歡……我是說，如果是一般情況下也是可以答應的。」被告白那天晚上孫東明就跟東柱說了，關了燈兩個人躺在床上，是怎樣的表情不得而知。  
「只是，會很奇怪吧，樂團是要一直做下去的，但是我們真的能一直談下去嗎？如果分手了，會很尷尬。」  
李寄旭不會不明白的，所以也沒有要求答覆，但是因此寫的歌，還是必須要讓對方聽見。太耿直了不是嗎？

是狡猾吧。孫東柱想著，但沒有說出口，只拍拍東明的被單要他趕快睡了，棉被裹住整個人，雖然在冷氣房裡也不知道會不會熱，細小的聲音孫東柱就當沒聽見。

練團的時候，表面上和一般時候沒什麼兩樣，該練習時練習，該打鬧的打鬧，其實氣氛窒息到不行，兩造都想裝作無事發生，然而旁觀者清，要一邊配合還要小心不要捅破那層紙，實在艱難。

休息時間金建學拿著手機放demo，要請姜賢求幫他彈一段吉他，試彈的時候為了抓感覺問了一句是情歌嗎？金建學點點頭，旁邊朱厦璘就打趣道，怎麼最近大家都寫情歌。  
話說出口才覺得不對，原本也不是那個意思，只是聽在僵直了一秒的兩個人耳裡就有點故事了。姜賢求還是淡定一點，也可能是沒反應過來，撥了撥弦打圓場，情歌本來就常見，最好寫，人類不就是七情六慾嗎。  
但哥明明就不怎麼寫情歌，怎麼就說好寫。李寄旭笑道。  
「怎麼不是情歌，那也是放了我感情的。」姜賢求說。

是啊，都是放了感情的，所以孫東明也很難啊。孫東柱受不了了，說要去趟超商，接完大夥的點單後金建學說要跟他一起去。

那什麼，東明還好嗎？話問得突然，以這樣的狀況來說，除了像孫東柱這樣第一手接收東明資訊，都應該是要關心李寄旭，結果反而金建學關心起孫東明。  
「沒怎麼吧，如果CyA沒事，那他慢慢就會沒事了。」原本也就是因為顧慮李寄旭啊。  
是這樣嗎。金建學若有所思，卻也沒接著說下去。孫東柱也不想繼續這個話題，挑著飲料隨口提起剛剛的歌。金建學接過他手裡的雜七雜八結了帳，也沒什麼特別的，雖然說的確有想著的對象，但也就是一般的歌曲，也不知道對方稀罕不稀罕。

「那，要給對方聽嗎？」

金建學聳聳肩，邊把孫東柱的那瓶甜米露遞給他，笑說：「再看看吧，我也沒有寄旭那樣的勇氣。」

06

「你覺得這樣是最好嗎？」

孫東明在煮東西的時候燙傷了手，沒法彈琴，暫時沒去練團了，孫東柱一個人去也奇怪，就也找了學校忙碌的藉口跟東明一起躲了起來。把樂團的部份抽離，日子也不過就是回歸之前的模樣，可是有些事一經改變，又很難去擁抱曾經的模樣。  
講得好像不回去了一樣。東明笑說，我又不是要放棄了。不如說受傷得真是時候，可能他也需要一點時間整理心情。

孫東柱沒回答，滑著這段時間斷斷續續傳來訊息的和金建學的對話紀錄，被他停在了不再見面後的幾天。因為心裡總是有點堵，孫東明拒絕的是他沒得到的，所以現在也沒辦法同理心了，談戀愛的人就是這樣產生私慾嗎。

可是很奇怪啊。孫東明換著藥，明明也隔了幾天了應該幾乎不怎麼痛了，卻還是抖著手指蓄著淚，好想回去，好想見大家，好想彈琴。  
受傷的時候，傷口起了水泡，積了厚厚一層好像隔開了觸覺，只是壓出水的話還是會再累積起來，周而復始自欺欺人，最後潰爛在裏頭也不見好，到底還是要撕開那層皮，鮮紅的肉露出來才感覺到痛，才慢慢長出新皮、慢慢癒合。單手不太方便，孫東柱幫他把繃帶纏起來綁好，等著孫東明說下去，但沒等到下文，就自己接下去了，「好想念他。」  
想一直做樂團的念頭，是他說的，可能也有一點想一直在一起的理由。

好想念他，誰又不是呢。

07

久違的演出，這次地點不在陳勇訓的酒吧了，但還是充當了司機載他們去。今天酒吧不營業嗎？他說，一天沒開不礙事。真的是很隨興的人。

在Live house表演情緒更沸騰，孫東柱一樣在舞台旁邊看，日子近了夏天天氣熱了許多，金建學也把頭髮剪短了，順道染回了黑髮，用髮膠隨意往上隨意抓了造型，不像以前那樣髮絲翻飛，可是流下的汗水什麼的沿著臉頰頸脖鎖骨隱沒衣領都更明顯，唱了幾首歌被舞台燈照得滿頭大汗，就脫掉外套剩一件白T-shirt，肌肉線條貼著薄薄的布料顯出來，孫東柱都忍不住在一群尖叫聲中咽了咽口水，性感過頭了。

該慶幸的是，對待表演他們的狀態都還是在，可以說是一掃陰霾，到了以往都會set好的橋段孫東明也依舊往李寄旭那裡背靠著背，側著臉看著台下笑，就算要說是演戲也看不出來。曲子激昂的時候，孫東明按著鍵盤突然流下淚來，本來他們就已經滿身大汗，和涕淚混雜在一起看著狼狽，卻笑得燦爛，對著麥喊：「我愛大家！我愛樂團！」  
然後李寄旭也跟著喊，全團都起鬨著喊了一遍，剩下臉皮薄的金建學無奈笑著用嘴型嘟囔著什麼啊，其他人繼續鼓動著，在最後一段副歌前停下伴奏——於是低沉的嗓子最終念白似地說出一句我愛你。  
真摯得聽的人都以為在和自己說似的，病入膏肓無可救藥。

「最後一首是我們LEEDO哥新寫的，哥，有什麼話想說嗎？」

金建學把剛拿下來的麥克風放回架上安好，環顧一圈，不知道在找誰。孫東柱突然清醒了，所以往人群逆向走出去，耳朵卻還是聽得見金建學說，「如果你能好好聽就好了。」  
開頭唱了幾句他還是聽見了，走出門口，剩下的就不必也不想聽了。

08

結束的時候還是陳勇訓撥電話找他回去的，會合時看見孫東明和李寄旭抱在一起，不知道在說什麼，他們也得自己解決。金建學看見他回來，走過來有些訕訕地問：「你剛剛不在啊。」  
「嗯，人太多有點悶，出來透氣。」  
「這樣啊。」

「那、」  
「哥你……」  
「你先講，怎麼了？」  
「不，沒事，哥不用去找人嗎？剛剛有要對著唱歌的人吧，之前說的。」  
「誒？」

金建學噎住了，但是，他要對著的人在他面前，一雙大眼睛好像隨時要掉眼淚，於是扶住小孩兩邊肩膀，「東柱啊，怎麼在哭？」  
沒哭。孫東柱抬頭想讓眼淚收回去，眼淚卻跟說的話一起不受控地掉出來，「哥不用管我。」  
沒辦法不管啊。金建學蹲下來，往上看著無聲掉淚的臉，不知道為什麼有點想笑，忍不住笑出來的時候被孫東柱打了一下，笑什麼啊，這哥看人在哭，怎麼還嘲笑人。  
沒、沒有，對不起。他抹了把臉，又深吸一口氣，「那個，其實歌是寫給你的。」  
如果知道你會在意會誤會，會這樣哭的話，我就先跟你說了。

孫東柱默了一下，抬手又打了金建學的背好幾下，哭得更大聲地喊：「哥真的是白癡吧！」

何止呢，兩個人都是笨蛋。作伴著脫隊了，在便利商店買水果口味的燒酒，用發燙的指尖給東明發了kkt，說今天不回去了，久久沒有回覆，孫東柱也就不等了，也許兩邊都有要花一個長夜解決的事。

09

真的是太窄了。他們坐在沙發上接吻，緊貼的身子配合著吻起了反應，但他們是沒辦法在單人沙發椅上做的，好怕他只是分開他的腿要給他擴張，就會踢到什麼。孫東柱攬著他的脖子卻沒有加深親吻，只是用鼻子磨了磨，吐出親暱的熱氣，再輕輕地咬了他下唇一口，沒出血，但壓了印，金建學懲罰性地擰了下他的腰，躲閃間也在蹭著急不可耐的下身。他們都忍不住了。  
所以金建學一把托起孫東柱，懷裡的人一隻手用力抱著他，五指抓在肩膀上有些疼，另一手卻只是急忙但專注地拉下他們兩人的褲頭，等他被放到了金建學同樣狹窄的單人床上，他的緊身牛仔褲已經褪了半件。

金建學拆了剛剛在超商孫東柱偷偷結帳的保險套，流利地打開包裝然後沾著有些過量的潤滑液幫他擴張，孫東柱在感覺不舒服的同時只覺得金建學根本算得上詐欺，不管是臉紅害臊還是問他應該怎麼做都是騙人的，他根本只要被他擺佈就夠了。

金建學說不行，你要給我一點回應。而他當然是賭氣的，只是有些事原本就沒有那麼好忍耐，感覺舒服的時候坦然地就出了聲音，有些低沉的少年嗓音因為快感被吊了起來，嗯嗯啊啊的細聲碎語落在金建學耳裡只覺得可愛，忍不住往他臉上親一親，孫東柱轉過臉藉口要跟他討吻，結果又咬在金建學舌頭上了，血沫和著吞下去，金建學甘之如飴。

擴張得差不多金建學便抽出手來，牽出的一些液體被他抹在孫東柱的腿根，觸在空氣裡有些涼，孫東柱覺得羞恥，揚手要打，但被接住了，整個人還軟了，因為空隙間金建學扶著自己就送了進去。  
沒有一下全進去，可能有些難，只插了一半孫東柱便半是受不住發洩半是存一點調侃心思地喊建學哥壞蛋，生理的淚水染在眼角和長睫上看起來格外可憐，金建學心理上是有些心軟愧疚的，然而身體卻是另一方面的誠實，也許是被激起的施虐欲所致，總之孫東柱感覺下身關口好像更脹更痛了。

所以他很本能地接著喊不要了，建學哥的太大了，我不要了、我不行了……這類糟糕的話，金建學想他真的是被疼糊塗了，聽了這種話哪可能停得下來，吻了吻孫東柱便說，不然你痛的話就咬我吧。這句話可害慘了他自己，孫東柱聞言是一口咬上了他的肩膀，金建學每送進去一點，都感覺自己的肩膀肉要被咬一點下來，這孩子的咬合力著實驚人。

完全進去後金建學緩了緩，給東柱適應，但他早就痛得沒什麼感覺了，鬆開口就罵建學哥大傻瓜，金建學哄著他，下身跟著試探性動一動，填滿了內壁的分身磨過孫東柱的敏感點，幾乎是觸電似地渾身抖了下，金建學沒反應過來，就問他怎麼了嗎？孫東柱也迷迷糊糊的，感覺和擴張的時候又不太一樣，扭了扭腰直說不知道，可是還要。金建學愣了愣，而後忍不住笑起來，分開孫東柱的腿就照剛剛的感覺動了起來，一下一下頂在孫東柱的點上，撞得他說不出一句完整的話，細碎軟語鑽進耳裡都是最禁忌的興奮劑。

他的腿大張著，金建學的撞擊像是一次一次拿微弱的電流刺激他，不足以死亡，但也好像快死掉了，渾身震顫，有好幾次他都差點以為自己要死掉了，那種感覺不知道是太過舒服還是刺激，一種身體不是自己的感覺，但快感又是傳在他腦裡的，而且身體不是自己的，那肯定也是給金建學了，那他向他索求其他的，也是合理的，於是一次一次喊著他還要，坦率過頭。

金建學聽著那些話還是害羞，只得埋頭苦幹，看不到臉只看到耳尖在燒，孫東柱忍不住就著空隙去摸他的耳朵，想這哥這樣容易害羞，動作卻這樣熟練，是以前有沒有做過呢？但想也就是突然想到，他其實不是太在乎，反正不管以前有沒有過誰，現在都是他，下一個是他，以後都是他。就像他唱著的歌詞一樣，Next是他，沒有別人了。那其他也就不重要了。

10

後來表演的時候金建學又唱了那首歌，這回孫東柱完完整整地聽了，手裡握著氣泡飲料卻好像第一次聽金建學唱歌那時候那樣醺醺然，曲末的時候金建學走到台旁孫東柱坐著的地方，鼓聲吉他尾奏，他放下麥克風與孫東柱交換一個老套愛情喜劇電影結局的吻，盛大落幕。

fin.  


**Author's Note:**

> 是舊稿翻出來寫完 充當一下生賀 金建學生日快樂喔(……


End file.
